¡Seducela! One-Shot
by JoselynCastle
Summary: "Este Fic participa en el Reto: Sedúceme" del Foro "La Puerta de la Verdad". Roy Mustang, El Vicepresidente de la empresa más importante del país acepta el reto de Jean, un compañero de trabajo de intentar seducir a su asistente Riza Hawkeye y solo tiene 1 Semana para hacerlo ! [RoyAi] [Mundo Alterno] [Lemon-Lime.]


"Este Fic participa en el Reto: Sedúceme" del Foro "La Puerta de la Verdad".

Mi primer Lemon-Lime y UA [Universo alterno] ¡2 pajaros de un solo tiro! Espero que les agrade :3

Ahora vamos con lo típico:

¿Cómo identificar el cambio de Narración ?  
Fácil. Entre paréntesis saldar el nombre de quien narra Ejm:

(Narrador)

Se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores y los suspiros audibles, conjunto a un olor exquisito a exasis que se impregnaba en la ropa, el repetitivo golpe en la para que concordaba a situación en ese momento...

(Roy Mustang)

—Ahhhh ... Ufff -suspiro.- que buena flexibilidad ... ¡Jamás pensé que este portero del Barcelona fuera tan bueno! ¡ pero el de Real Madrid es mejor! -grito Roy.

—Ya están listas las palomitas ! —dijo Brenda.

—Jean podrías dejar de fumar? —le pregunto Kain a el hombre a su lado— cuesta mucho quitar ese olor a cigarrillo de la ropa.

—Aggg! HAWKEYE ALEJA ESE ANIMAL DE MI —grito Hermanys, golpeándose repetitivamente con la pared y graciosamente el sonido de la pared concordaba con los aplausos de los que se escuchaban en el juego.

Nota Importante: Ya se que lo han leido muchisimas veces pero es importante decirles que estos personajes -lamentablemente- No me pertenece -igual no hubiera tenido cabeza para hacer algo asi.- esta le pertenece a Arakawa en creación y manga.

Ahora si a leer ;3

(Roy Mustang)

Domingo.

Estaba con Jean en un club reconocido por ser muy poco disponible para una parte de las personas, por suerte para un vicepresidente de una des las empresas más reconocidas como yo es completamente fácil, me encontraba pasando una noche asombrosa. Estábamos en la zona VIP Havoc hablaba de una mujer que veía bailando y según él estaba perfecta para ser su candidata para novia.

—¡Hey! Esa no es tu asistente? —me pregunto el, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Cual? —mire hacia donde él lo hacía.

—Ya dejo de bailar, pero es aquélla —medio señaló a una hermosa melena rubia con un ajustado vestido que dejaba ver sus curvas, deseando de alguna manera desplazarse por ellas.

Mire más detalladamente, no veía su cara, así que me espere unos minutos para ver girar su su rostro y identificar sus ojos ámbar y Jean tenía razón., era cierto... esa mujer era mi asistente.

—La fria como el hielo, dura como roca y completamente seria Hawkeye. —dije, más para mi que para Havoc.

—No te la ..

—No.

—¿Enserio? .. el flamante Roy Mustang, el conquistador y casanova, no se a podido acostar con su asistente?

—No se si recuerdas que dije " fría como hielo, dura como roca y completamente seria Hawkeye"

—Pues .. —el cómo de la mesa un shot, se lo tomó de un solo trago para luego mirarme— Solucionemos eso, apuesto 10 grandes a que no puedes seducir a tu asistente en una semana y besarla.

Mire a Havoc, era normal apostar con él por cualquier cosa, no era la primera vez que apostaba a que yo no me acostaba con tal persona o seducía a tal persona así como no sería la primera vez que ganara pero 10 Millones, es algo muy serio y sobretodo para el.

—¡Hombre! —deje el shot en la mesa— esto es serio entonces —comente tomando el trago otra vez para hacer lo mismo que Jean con su bebida— pero ... me niego.

—Enserio ! ¿porque? —hablo un poco fuerte, la música comenzaba a afectar el ambiente.

—No se ..

—Solo aslo !

Y ...

Después de tanto, Jean logró persuadir a intentar seducir a Hawkeye, aunque en el fondo quería hacerlo, nos fuimos temprano del lugar ya que mañana tocaba trabajar y además ... tenía que ingeniarmelas para poder seducir a una mujer la cual no mostraba sentimiento alguno en el trabajo.

(Narrador)

Lunes.

Roy terminaba de firmar algunos papeles, faltaba poco para el almuerzo así que tomo un último papel y lo leyó rápidamente, saltando algunos que otros párrafos para terminar rápido y lo firmó, se levantó de la silla dispuesto a ir a comer pero algo pasó por su cabeza.

—Sera que funcionara ... bueno, vale la pena el intento —se dijo así mismo para luego regresar a su asiento, pulsar un botón del intercomunicador y a los minutos escucha la voz de una mujer.

—Señor —respondió la mujer con su típico tono de voz directo y serio.

—Venga a mi oficina Señorita Hawkeye.

Pasaron unos poco minutos y aparición Riza, con un libreta negra de cuero que mantenía en su pecho, una camisa blanca y una falda negra, ella se acercó hasta el lugar de trabajo de Roy, el hombre estaba de espaldas a ella mirando el paisaje que le otorgaba una pared de vidrio.

—¿Qué novedades tiene para mi Srt. Hawkeye?

—Maes Hughes confirmó que vendría mañana, el miércoles tiene una reunión con el Sr. Grumman, el jueves tiene que ir a una construcción de un colegio, el viernes tiene que ir en representación de la empresa a la fiesta de Elric Empresite y ... -paso lo hoja de la libreta- eso es todo.

El dejo de mirar el paisaje para caminar hasta Hawkeye quien seguía fijamente sus pasos. Llegó a su destino, estar atrás de su asistente, ella lo miraba de lado y Roy sonrió coqueto terminando a espaldas de su asistente, Hawkeye podía escuchar la respiración del hombre y podía identificar su sonrisa.

—Quiero que compre un vestido más o menos de su talla. No, de hecho uno exactamente de su talla y que sea de color ... rojo. —susurro sensualmente a su oído.

—Necesito la dirección del lugar al cual será enviado. —respondió seria, sin mostrar la minima porcion de deseo hacia el.

—A la tuya.

—Perdón ?

—Es que deseo volver a ver esas curvas tan sensuales y deseosas.

Riza dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Roy, pero cometió un error a hacer eso. Mustang aprovecho para recostarla en escritorio y quedar frente a frente con ella, fijando sus ojos en ella.

Y sin poder evitar sus instintos se aproximaba peligrosamente a sus labios, queriendo tomarlos y probarlos.

(Roy Mustang)

Ya no sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo, solo quería besarla, eso pasaba por mi mente una y otra vez.

Estaba cerca, tan cerca ..

¡Y empezó a sonar mi maldito teléfono!

Eso rompió el momento, aun mirándola conteste, para escuchar del otro lado la voz de Hughes, me quitó del lugar, acercándome hacia la pared de vidrio y al dar la vuelta no verla en la oficina. Ya se había ido y había fallado catastróficamente.

Martes.

No se como lo logre pero tenía pegada a la pared a Riza, una mano estaba en su cuello, podía sentir su piel suave y inconscientemente me imaginé mis manos pasando por todo su cuerpo desnudo, siendo sincero ni recuerdo de que hablaba con ella y ni siquiera quería recordar, puesto a que ya me había vuelto a hipnotizar sus labios, sentía que si lo los besaba iba a desfallecer, solo quería eso.

—¡Roy! Dónde estás hombre —reconocí esa voz. Era Maes, arruinando el momento, por segunda vez.

Miércoles.

Acababa de pedirle un café a Hawkeye y mientras esperaba solo comencé a analizar lo ocurrido los días anteriores o mejor dicho, la actitud de cierta señorita ayer, en el instante en el cual escuchó la voz de Hughes se puso en defensiva, quito mi mano de su cuello, me miró con ojos asesinos para luego, actuar como si nada, para decirme que el miercole tenía una reunión con Grumman.  
—Sr. Mustang —dijo al entrar, para dejar un humeante café en mi escritorio.

—Gracias —agradecí sonriente.

—Señor ... le seré sincera, pensé que solo era un capricho de un dia, pero ya me esta molestando su actitud conmigo y sus intentos de seducción fallidos. Le recomiendo que valla a jugar ese jueguito con las de su clase, porque le aseguro que no me importa si me sube el sueldo pero renunciare. —hablo seria mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Crees que solo juego? —pregunte, es verdad se suponía que solo hacia esto por una apuesta, pero muy en el fondo lo hacía porque en realidad siempre quise acercarme como lo hago ahora, siempre quice cambiar esa relación.

—Si

—Que te hace creer eso.

—Llevo 5 años a su servicio y un dia de la noche a la mañana quiere seducirme he incluso intentar besarme, cualquier ser humano pensaría algo así.

Me levanté para acercarme a ella pero ya estando cerca del lugar comenzó a dar pasos para atrás, ella sabe cómo defenderse, comencé a investigarla y supe que era hija de un prodigioso ex-militar. Pero me seguí acercando, ella se aproximaba más rápido a la puerta para que cuando ella abrió la misma estuviera Grumman con la mano en la perilla apunto de abrir la puerta.

Y, pierdo otra oportunidad. Mierda ...

Jueves.

Hoy no he visto a mi hermosa asistente en todo el dia, al llegar a la empresa y pasar por su puesto no estaba, estoy completamente ocupado con todo el papeleo y las cuentas, aunque poco a poco todo se relaja.

Después de unas horas se llega el momento de ir a la construcción del colegio, quisiera o no quisiera Hawkeye tenía que acompañarme ya que Grumman hablo conmigo ayer para informarme que me llevara conmigo a mi asistente ya que sería un trabajo difícil.

Y ya tenía algunas para llegar a mi objetivo.

Salí de la oficina para encontrarme a mi asistente en el ascensor y sinceramente no sé qué fue lo que me paso, puesto a que entre en el ascensor y al apenas cerrarse la acorrale en una esquina sin siquiera darle oportunidad de defenderse y besar su cuello.

(Riza Hawkeye)

Se había hecho la hora para ir a la construcción, en realidad no quería ir pero el Sr. Grumman quería que le acompañara, un poco mas y siento que esos dos estaban en complot para hacerme el dia imposible.

Desde el lunes el idioto de mi jefe a le pegado la gana de coquetearme, seducirme y besarme. Y presiento que lo mas seguro es tenga una apuesta con Havoc, es que es todo tan extraño y repentino que esa posibilidad es la única que me llega a la cabeza.

Camino hasta el ascensor para esperar a mi queridísimo jefe, recién llego de mi casa, tuve que cambiar mi habitual uniforme empresarial por unas jeans, una camiseta roja con detalles y una chaqueta negra de cuero, finalizando con mi cabello suelto hacia atrás.

Mire mi teléfono, Rebecca me deseaba suerte, al levantar la vista. Pide ver a mi jefe, con una chaqueta de cuero marrón, unos pantalones y una camiseta blanca. Caminando hacia mi para entrar al ascensor sin decir una palabra, para que cuando se cierren las puertas me acorrale en una esquina y comienza a besar mi cuello.

Me contento de no caer en la tentación de aceptar eso, tomó uno de sus hombros para intentar separarlos pero no pude aguantarlo y en vez de empujarlo apreté su hombro clavándole las uñas, pero tome el control de la situación al escuchar el sonido que indicaba el final del recorrido separándolo de mi para regresar a mi lugar anterior.

Al salir del ascensor tome la decisión de dejarme de ridiculeces.

—Señor.

—Dime?

—Mañana tendrá mi carta de renuncia.

Viernes.

(Roy Mustang)

Y me maldije otra vez, maldito seas Jean y yo por aceptar hacer esa bendita apuesta. Por mi actitud de galán perdería a una de mis mejores asistentes, de hecho la única asistente capaz de hacer ese trabajo, pero no me rendiría tan fácil.

Tras unas horas de mi llegada a la empresa, Hawkeye entra al lugar y me entrega una carta.

—Ya se lo había dicho Señor.

Era fácil saber que era.

—Me niego a aceptar su renuncia Srt. Hawkeye. —dije dejando la carta a un lado en el escritorio.— no puedo permitirlo.

—No aceptaré que siga con esa actitud y mucho menos con usted.

Me levanté de mi lugar, para rodear el escritorio, recostarme en el mismo, quedando al frente de ella.

—No es un juego, no lo es yo te lo aseguro. —habla silenciosamente— pero, si por ello tengo que perder a mi mejor asistente, lo dejaré.

—Aun así, no puedo aceptarlo, tengo que irme.—me miro.— se que algo cambiara.

—Por eso mismo te pido que no te vallas, o tan siquiera déjame demostrarte que no miento con ningún de las 2 cosas. —acerque mi mano a su cara, acariciando su mejilla.— acompáñame a celebración de Elric, déjame convencerte, si decides que no quieres estar ni conmigo ni la empresa, aceptaré tu renuncia, pero si decides quedarte yo mismo me encargare de romper y quemar esa bendita carta.

—Bien.

(Narrador)

Roy seguía mirando fijamente a los ojos a Riza, quedando sin palabras. Solo silencio.

Para que, de la nada y despues de tanto Mustang hiciera eso que quiso hacer hace un buen tiempo. Tomó con ambas manos el cuello de Hawkeye y la beso, probando lentamente sus labios.

El había dicho que dejaría de intentar esas cosas si por ello Riza se fuera, pero ella no aceptó ni negó ello, así que estaba a su completa disposición hacer esto.

Fin. 


End file.
